japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Panchy
Mrs. Brief is the wife of Dr. Brief, including the mother of Tights and Bulma. She is also the grandmother of Trunks and Bra. Her first name is never revealed in the series, but in an interview with Akira Toriyama. He said that if he was to give her a first name, he would choose the name "Panchy" a pun on panties, matching the scheme of Bulma's family members being named after undergarments. Background Mrs. Brief's primary role in the series is to take on a housewife-esque role at Capsule Corporation, and her detailed roles are primarily filler. Personality In the original Japanese version, Mrs. Brief has been shown to be ditzy. For example, she does not even know that Future Trunks is the older version of her grandson, Trunks. However, in Dragon Ball Kai, she is portrayed slightly less ditzy in the English version, being more aware of the situation and commenting from time to time based on the circumstances rather than having no clue of what's going on. This makes Son Gohan comment that she is weird after dropping Bulma off during the Androids Saga. In addition, presumably because of her ditzy nature, she complimented Kuririn's singing ability during a Karaoke session at a Hanabi picnic, despite his singing ability being lacking at best, and downright terrible at worst. She seems to be, along with her husband, almost entirely oblivious to a serious situation; such as when King Piccolo was coming to destroy West City, they simply tried to get all their pets and leave. Another example is when they were offered a chance to stay on Kami's Lookout while Majin Buu was at large, and she and her husband simply declined just so they could feed and look after their pets; she said: "Remember even if we meet a gruesome, gory and grotesque end at the hands of this Majin Buu, you can always bring us back with the Dragon Balls." This would prove that throughout the series they care quite a lot for their pets. Despite being mostly friendly, Mrs. Brief does show signs of anger in anime fillers. For example, she gets angry when Dr. Brief tells Chi-Chi that the ship is ready for Namek right after her father persuades her not to go. Also, in the video game Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II, if the player goes over the cookie limit, she informs him that she will get upset if he make a "mess" on her carpet. Mrs. Brief has some sort of obsession with sweets. When Trunks was a kid, he even stated "What's with you and food??" Appearance Mrs. Brief has a thin frame and blonde hair. Her eyes are almost always closed yet she is still able to see everything clearly when they are. Mrs Brief also is seen to wear upscale clothing and jewellery. In her first appearance she wears a blue dress. Later on in the Namek Saga, she wears an orange shoulder-less shirt and tight blue jeans. Despite no mention of extraordinary life extension, Mrs. Brief appears to be all but untouched by time or age in all her appearances, dating from Bulma's late teens to modern-day Trunks' childhood. This also seems to hold somewhat true for her husband. Dragon Ball (Anime) Dragon Ball Z (Anime) Namek arc When Goku comes to her house to see If Dr. Brief is done with his remodel Saiyan Spaceships. She tells Goku not yet and takes him to It. She then tells Goku that she be right back to get a drink. Then when she comes back with the drinks, she, Oolong and Puar witness Goku starting up his ship to go to Planet Namek. later, she meets Vegeta after he is sent to Earth with everyone else who had been revived with the Namekian Dragon Balls. Her caring role continues through the period of Vegeta training to become a Super Saiyan and fight the Red Ribbon Androids, in which she comments on him being a husband-worthy man for Bulma because he is seen to be hard-working. Androids & Cell arc Cell Games arc Majin Buu arc Later, during the Majin Buu Saga, she and her husband choose to stay at Capsule Corporation rather than go to Kami's Lookout where it is safer. This worries Bulma, and eventually leads to West City being targeted by Majin Buu after their Trunks' address is revealed to Buu and Babidi. Trunks also shows great concern for both his grandparents during this time, heading to Capsule Corporation to get the Dragon Radar so in case they are killed, they can be wished back to life. Goku convinces both Buu and Babidi to avoid going there while she and her husband assist Trunks in finding the radar. Mrs. Brief tries to get Trunks to take a break and eat throughout the search, but he constantly refuses and explain the urgency of the situation, though, she nor her husband seem concerned. After finding the radar, Trunks leaves after commenting on his grandmother's strange fascination with food. Later, she and her husband are killed off screen during Super Buu's Human Extinction Attack. Film Appearances Dragon Ball Z movie 8 Dragon Ball Z movie 14 Video Games Quotes Relationships Son Goku Son Gohan Son Goten Chi-Chi Ox King Bulma Vegeta Future Trunks Trunks Dr. Brief Kuririn Tien Chaozu Yamcha Piccolo Puar Oolong Master Roshi Majin Buu Babidi Super Buu Knownable Relatives Trivia *Mrs. Brief is not seen at the end of Dragon Ball Z, nor she is seen at all in Dragon Ball GT, suggesting she may have passed along with her husband sometime before GT begins. At this point, she would be over seventy, since Bulma is over fifty years old during this time. Future Trunks' life in his timeline shows that she has passed sometime during his teen-hood, as neither he or Future Bulma express any anger that she was destroyed by the Androids, only leaving natural cause. *In the Japanese version, she is apparently unaware of Chi-Chi's name, simply referring to her as "Goku's wife" and "Missus". *During the entire Dragon Ball franchise, she does not seem to look older, however it is apparent she is well over middle-aged by the Buu Saga, as Bulma is over forty at the time. *She does not make any appearances in Dragon Ball Z: TV Special 2 or in Dragon Ball GT, and it is revealed that she and her husband had died sometime before Age 780. Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Mariko Mukai (1986 - 1991), Hiroko Emori (1991/DBZ Movie 8), Yoko Kawanami (1992 - Present) *'English' : Cynthia Cranz (1997 - Present) all information on Mr. Brief came from http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Mrs._Brief Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females